Berserker
Berserkers wield montrous double-axes as big as their own bodies. Berserkers overwhelm their enemies with their size and outrageous strength, annihilating them with ease. Although their physique makes them slow-moving, improved skills will compensate for that. After Awakening, they can use the Iron Buster to send powerful blasts at the enemy, almost like a small, portable cannon. Play Style Few warriors possess the ability to have everyone within a battlefield sense when they've entered the fray, and Berserkers tend to have that effect, a lot. The sheer ferocity these behemoths unleash is enough to make most question the wisdom of being anywhere near the whirling annihilation of axes. Pure chaotic fun is the very definition of the Berserker. You have one purpose, and that is to wildly spin, grab, and stomp anything you don't like into the ground. Their robust size and strength allows them to be a little more on the tanky side, while not being a "tank", which opens the door to front line engagements in group fights and sieges, where they are a welcome addition due to their ability to decently lock down groups. Although they can struggle with mobility issues for solo PvP, and a lack of any real ability to disengage from fights. Leaving players only one real option, beat the living daylights out of anything in front of them, and if it hits back, hit it back harder! The class allows for new players to easily pick up and play them, and while not offering the highest level of growth for expert play, it certainly will provide a lot of fun for those interested in a high octane chaotic brawling play style. History The Schism of Gehaku and Tantu Show Spoiler Despite their physical superiority, Giants have been staying in the Keplan area simply because they were not driven by territory expansion. The discovery and mining of Black Stone, however, caused a schism within the tribe over the devastated Keplan. Chief Gehaku's party insisted moving to the south for a better quality of life, while the young Tantu's party argued that based on the human greed they have witnessed so far, they might be trying to exterminate the Giant tribe as a whole. Tantu was quite small for a Giant. That gave him the nickname Kid Tantu, which, of course, he detested. His determination and aggressiveness were more than enough to lead the young Giants nevertheless, and he was also smart enough to inject ambitions into them. Moreover, his adventurousness led him to travel all over the continent to find a place for the tribe to live and prosper.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6865/ One day at dawn, Tantu disappeared with his followers. According to rumors, he settled down somewhere in Mediah, in an ancient land where resplendant resonations prosper. Tantu conspired with the Dwarves living in the ancient land. "Giants and Dwarves are like brothers. It is our turn to repay the help we received from your kin." Said Ain Greid, the dwarven chief, gladly greeting Tantu. The chief then guided the Giants to the Mausoleum where the ancient Giant is resting. The ancient text engraved in the Mausoleum could not yet be interpreted even by the Dwarves, but Tantu started reading the text as though it was his mother tongue. "It was the Iron Buster made by the Ancient Dwarf that protected us."http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6866/ Deciphering the ancient record brought changes to Tantu's own body. His relatively small body grew bigger like any other Giant, and he became wiser and stronger as ever as if he was trying to explode his inner abilities that were being confined in his small body. Tantu reproduced the Ancient Iron Buster with the Dwarves, and then proceeded to make an upgraded Iron Buster that only Giants can use. Tantu was certain that his completed Iron Buster would be able to bring massively destructive power to the Giant kin.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6867/ Skills Show Spoiler References Category:Classes